My Way Through the Dark
by j3w3lsi3
Summary: Bella's on her own trying to find her way. What happens when she bumps into an all too familiar face in a seedy part of town?
1. Chapter 2

The forest sped by, as I headed south, lost in my head. Well, I say lost, but I was still, like, 1,000% aware of my surroundings. Every leaf, every bit of moss, rock, twig, and insect stood out in perfect clarity. Every sound, every scent, and even taste, as I ran, assaulted my already overwhelming state of being.

All of this stated in that stupid meadow… _**our **_meadow.

When I saw Leraunt I'd been so… overjoyed! Finally having some sort of tangible proof that _**he **_existed. But then I saw his eyes. Red not gold. I listened as he told me about Victoria's plan to kill me and how he'd make it quick instead. I lied unsuccessfully as _**his **_velvet voice rung out through my mind.

Then the pain.

At some point I started to register that Jake was with me. He was begging me to not die and begging someone else to let me live. He told me everything was going to work out and he'd make sure I made it north. All the while, I lie burning with the fire of a thousand suns.

When my heart stopped and the pain was gone, I was surrounded by 4 huge wolves and Jake. To say I was freaked, was an understatement, but he told me that he was a wolf too, and that I wasn't welcome so long as I had red eyes. Also, that everyone in Forks thought I was dead anyway, so the smartest thing for me to do was just take the backpack he'd brought for me and leave.

So that's what I did.

Jake escorted me to the Canadian border and I'd been running ever since. That was almost a year ago. So, I hung out in the wilderness draining moose, caribou, and even irritable grizzly bears, while I tried to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do.

I actually spent the majority of the first 4 months up a tree. I sat there and wondered why I seemed to be the polar opposite of Alice. I mean, she had no memory of her human life and saw the future, while I could and still can remember every little stupid thing about my human life, so it's like I can see the past!

_**He **_and some of the _**others **_had said that human memories faded in the transition, but maybe they just meant that their memories faded with time? I don't know about any of that, but what I do know, is that I remember _**him**_. I remember _**him **_and I remember _**them**_. What's worse, I still friggin' missed them!

Actually, my first impulse was to try to find them, but then I thought about the look on _**his **_face when he confirmed my deepest darkest fear and then disa-fucking-peared. No. I wouldn't bother him. He would have his _distractions _and I would have my own un-life to live.

So that's what I set out to do. I lingered on, what I found out was, the British Columbia/Yukon boarder for a good 6 months before finally venturing into a little town to steal new clothes and shoes. I mean, Jacob had packed me a couple changes of clothes, but jeans and thermals only last so long. The outfit I woke up in was actually the same one I was attacked in, minus my jacket and original backpack, but my top was absolutely destroyed the fist time I ate bear.

Thinking back, I wondered if that was part of the reason I didn't have much trouble being around humans… you know, seeing as I wore a pair of clothes with my leftover human blood on them for over a month. Then, of course, the two other outfits were stuff that Jake stole from my room so they, too, smelled like human.

I'd only gone to town because I'd heard gunshots ring through the early morning. It was hunting season. People would be wandering in the woods. That's when I realized I was waking around in tattered clothing and bare feet. However, my eyes were a light ocher and I was pretty sure that if I held my breath, I could make it in and out of a store quick enough. Then I thought again and remembered I was broke. That was the night I had to get over my aversion to B & E.

The place I chose reminded me of Newton's Sports. It was small and had literally everything I needed. I went in through the back door, in the dead of night, snapping the simple key lock with pretty much no effort at all. I grabbed a pair of black Carrhart pants, a pair of pretty nice boot-cut jeans, a new pair of hiking boots, a couple packages of plain white thermal shirts, heavy socks, and a rather awesome long black leather coat. I ducked into the washroom to change and clean up, then grabbed some shoestrings to tie my hair back with.

I was opening the door to leave when the wind knocked down a nearly empty box of paper towels. I shut the door and cursed. It was the first time I'd opened my mouth since I'd left the cover of the trees. The air did taste like… something good, but nothing that set off my throat to burn too badly. I picked up the box and it's contents and then said, 'fuck it,' and took a tentative sniff.

_Mmmm_... I followed what I just _knew _was human, to a coat on the back of a chair. My throat had a moment of flash burn, but I pushed it aside and decided right then, that I was going to walk through town and listen to the heartbeats and maybe even run into a real, live, walkin', talkin' human. I mean, why not? _**He **_got over my blood by forcing himself closer and closer to me, right? Well, I was going to have to rejoin civilization at some point… might as well get on with it!

That was a little over 2 months ago.

I figured I'd head to Denver. I'd have to be cooped up indoors most days, but the night life would be good and hunting would be just outside the city limits, so, yeah… All I needed was a fake I.D. and a job. I figured, a few collage parties, and I'd get the I.D. situation under control, and it wasn't like I needed a place to sleep. Showers were available in all kinds of places, including random people's houses when they were gone, so I was good.

Hmmm… crossing through Missoula, I'd frozen for a few seconds at the scent of other vampires, but then beat feet with a new determination so as not to have to even say, 'Hey.' I made it down through Yellowstone, into Wyoming, and over to a place called Sheridan before I caught a whiff of vampire again. This time, I was spotted but didn't stick around to talk. The pair both had red eyes and that was enough for me.

I was currently in the Arapaho National Forest hiding from the sun. it was almost new years and it was beautiful out. Brisk winds and 40-some degrees, sure, but sunshine, blue skies, and only the sounds of the forest for miles and miles.

I'd hit up a few dorm rooms at the collage in Ft. Collins and scored some new clothes. The skinny jeans already had holes in them and the tees fit a little snug, but after the shower and a pair of chucks I found in a common room, I felt almost as good as I looked. That was the only thing I really liked about my un-life now. I looked like a fuckin' model. My hair was longer and thicker, my skin was perfect, and I'd gotten a few curves in places I didn't have them before.

I also, now, was guilty of identity theft. I'd run across a girl's birth certificate and SSN card and couldn't help myself. I took them to the nearest DMV and gave the guy behind the counter a sob story about a lost license and a pleading look, and he bought it hook, line, and sinker. Now I've got a Colorado state driver's license with the name, Mallory Townsen on it. It also says I'm 22-years-old and wear corrective lenses. Nuts…

So this is how I'm going to get a job. I have the paperwork and maybe I can 'Dazzle' somebody into letting me wait tables or stock shelves. I made a mental note to find out where the high pay clubs were first, and if that didn't work out, I'd try every Walmart in the Denver area! Until then, I think I'll go for a hunt.

After disposing of the drained deer I had for dinner, I realized I'd need a residence if I was going to get a job. Without any money, that was going to be tricky. Well… first thing's first, I suppose. I was going into town tonight to look for an empty apartment to inhabit. Probably one that was so shitty nobody would even try to rent it out. I could just use the address and maybe store some stuff there? Who knows. I'd have to actually find this fictional shit pit first, right?

So off I went.


	2. Chapter 3

***Jpov***

I wandered through the city streets aimlessly as I contemplated my next move. I'd been here for a few months now, hunting outside the city in the mountains and forests. However, I was no closer to knowing what I was actually _doing _than I was that first day I'd left. I had my pseudo-life set up, of course. I had my house an my bike an my old surname back but what I didn't have was a plan.

I knew I was as far south as I dared to go without arousing the ever watchful eyes of the wicked bitch of the west, that was my maker. Maria was everywhere south of Pueblo an east of Atlanta. So according to my tactical maneuverings, Denver was risky but safe enough for now. Plus it was too sunny for the Cullens an for that I am thankful.

My family had assured me they were all still my family but I could feel the blame they put on me. I didn't bother to make excuses I just steered clear of everyone but Rose. Then, after Alice had come down the steps with my duffel bag packed and the divorce papers signed… well… that was that.

So here I am, in the mile high city. The sun's just settin' an I'm glad the weather calls for this hood to be up an this scarf to be on. I stick to alleyways an shadowed side streets as I make my way back to my little house under the freeway. Hell, I'd only gone out when I did because the neighbors' son had come home bleeding from a bar fight at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

The sun dropped down into twilight so I stopped to light a cigarette an unwind the scarf. I took that first drag an somehow, the tool I'd been usin' to focus my senses on instead of the humans I've been surrounded by, was rendered useless. My nostrils flared as I caught the scent of vampire an…, "What the…Fuck?"

My cigarette was lost as I darted further into the shadows an leaped to the roof of the grungy, condemned tenement I'd been standin' next to. Inside I could hear only pigeons, rats, an a pair of stray cats but here on the roof I could smell another of my kind had been here just moments ago. The disconcerting part was how familiar their scent was.

Silently I followed the smell of flowers an flannel inside, through the service door an down to a small apartment. The lock was broken an I could hear the vampire's breathin' hitch an then stop all together.

I could feel the fear rolling in all the way outside the door an tried to send peace and calm inside as I spoke in a human volume sayin', "Excuse me, but I'm just curious who ya are. I don't want any trouble... I promise." I then felt shock an, of all the things i could've imagined… _nothing_. I was sure they'd gone out a window until I heard their breathing pick up, an after about 2.3 seconds, there were slow steps toward the door.

At the first glimpse of those ocher eyes I felt as though I'd been torn in two. Like my chest had been split open an my heart an lungs had spilled onto the ratty linoleum floor. And then the door slammed shut… both figuratively an literally. The only things I felt were my own emotions an the void that was shut behind the door.

With shock still laced heavily into my voice I opened the door, "B-Bella?"

***Bpov***

"Why?" I balled my fists and turned to face a very shocked looking Jasper. "Why are u here? I haven't even sat down in this squatter's paradise, and you're here already? Why? How did u find me? _**WHY **_did u find me?" I had stalked closer to him and was sure that I looked every bit the volatile vampire I was, because he'd raised both of his hands and was looking at me with raised brows as he answered my questions.

"Whoa there, Darlin' no need to get so worked up, alright? I live about a mile an a half to yer left an had no idea… I mean… what happened? You were just fine when we -"

Before he could finish his sentence, my eyes shut and my arms instinctively wrapped around me to try and keep my shit together. It wasn't until I heard him whimper my name that my eyes shot open to see him crumpled onto the floor. _Oh god… what have done?_

***Jpov***

If I'd thought the pain I'd felt in the hallway was somethin' I was dead wrong. That was a _pale echo_, a _momentary flash_. No. _**This**_… this was pain. It was more than the burning of the change. It was more than the feel of war and battle an the loss of limb an life. This pain was like bein' disemboweled from my heart to my soul an back again. It wasn't just pain… it was fear and loss and self-loathing and betrayal and… _oh god please save me from this hell…_

I looked up through desperate eyes to see the once vibrantly happy young girl I knew, clutch herself around her middle with tightly shut lids an gritted teeth. That's when I knew what we had done… "B-Bellaaa?"

Her eyes flew open an all at once she looked down on me in horror, but the pain shut off like a switch. She immediately crouched in front of me, hands hoverin' like she didn't know if it'd hurt to touch.

"Fuck, Jasper, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Fuck!"

I looked up an couldn't stop the astonished bark of laughter that came outta my mouth. "Damn, Darlin', yer mouth's as dirty as this rat trap we're in…" By the look on her face she was relieved an somewhat amused by my words, but I couldn't be sure since she was that empty void again. "My place ain't much better but there's a couch and runnin' water." I stood an held my hand out to her still crouching form as I said, "C'mon. I think we've both got some stories to tell."

***Bpov***

I looked at his hand for no more than a few seconds but it felt like days as I made my decision. He'd said, '_I_ live,' '_My_ place,' not '_We_ live,' '_Our_ place'. He was _alone_ and I'd hurt him. He hadn't been sent. He wanted to talk… he _wanted _me to go with him.

_If worse came to worst I could try to hurt him again and run, right? _

With that thought in mind, I took his still glove-covered hand and rose up to follow.


	3. Chapter 4

***Bpov***

The walk to Jasper's tiny house was silent and slow considering we moved at human pace. But the whole way there he held my hand so tight that I'd have lost it before I'd slipped his grip. I'd said, "Death grip, much?" However, he'd countered with a chuckle and then serious eyes as he said, "I learned my lesson about takin' you places in that damned airport, Darlin'. I'll let'cha go once we get where we're goin'." So we walked. Hand in hand. About 15 minutes later we got to his ity bity house, stashed under the freeway in a neighborhood that was only a small step up from where we'd begun.

It was cute on the outside, if not run down. The screens had holes and the storm door was on its last legs but the grass wasn't too tall and it was clean. On the inside there was furniture that must've come with the place, because it looked older than me.

My head snapped around at the sound of his snicker and I narrowed my gaze as I took back my hand, "What's so fucking funny?"

***Jpov***

After my explanation for the hold on her hand, she relaxed enough that by the time we'd reached my place, the void she'd turned into slipped. We'd just walked into my place when I felt her confusion an slight awe. I'd let a small snicker slip an was treated to her now colorful vocabulary.

"It's not what you were expectin' now is it?"

She looked around one more time and said, "No. I was expecting something a little more…"

"Extravagant?"

She smiled for the first time and bobbed her head, "Yes. Extravagant." Then she chuckled with a shake of her head an flopped down on the brown plaid couch an asked, "So why are you here Jasper?"

_Wasn't that the million dollar question…_

***Bpov***

I watched as my once-brother took off his beanie, remove his scarf, gloves and coat. And for the first time I saw… "Jesus, Jasper… what the fuck happened to you?"

His features formed that no-tell mask **_he_** had worn, and I wanted to slap it right off Jasper's blank face. Something told me he felt my rage and indignation because the mask was traded for a look of bewilderment just before he loomed over me and asked, "Why aren't you afraid'a me?"

I drew my eyes away from the cluster-fuck of scars that I could see on his neck and underside of his jaw and realized the scar over his left eye was from where he'd been BITTEN… I unconsciously rubbed my hand where James' teeth had marred my once soft flesh and replied, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't… wait, why would I be afraid of you? It's not like I'm on the menu anymore, right?"

I cringed at my own words and said, "Shit, I'm sorry! It was s joke, Jasper, really. I don't blame you for anything that happened. Not anything at all, understand?"

***Jpov***

I took one look at her pleading face an felt the slight echo of sincerity an crouch down to look her in the eye. "How can you not blame me? I almost killed you Bella. I was the catalyst for everything that's… happened to you since…"

She closed her eyes an took a deep breath as I felt that echo of pain ripple through me. I was braced for the big stuff though an in my crouch it was much easier to handle. Then she looked me square in the eye an said, "I wasn't you, Jasper. H-He told me. It's alright… I get it, so, stop beating yourself up over your natural instincts and my human _inadequacies_."

"What the fuck are you getting' at, Darlin'? What _inadequacies_? You'll have to pardon my lack of comprehension here, Bella, 'cause none of this is makin' any sense."

Her eyes flashed with somethin' fierce an she was off the couch an loomin' over me growlin' with her fists balled up. I slipped from my crouch and sat back on the floor with my forearms propped on my knees like a kid waitin' for story time, and watched as she pursed her lips. Then, she shed the thick coat she'd been in and tore the band from the knot she had her hair back in. Her hair fell in dark auburn waves that ended damn near her tiny lil waist...

_My god she'd turned out… WTF Major? Get a hold of yerself! _

She ran her fingers through her hair in what looked like frustration an paced as I just sat there watchin'. Then she sat down in front of the couch directly in front of me and took a deep breath. "This'll probably fucking hurt but here goes…"


	4. Chapter 5

***Bpov***

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and told Jasper everything. I told him what was said that night on the trail, how Sam found me, learning they'd all gone, slipping into nothingness, and narrowly avoiding being institutionalized. I told him about flipping out on my folks and then turning into a zombie. I told of waking up and finding the bikes, Jake and the garage and trying to find the meadow…

Then I told him about Victoria and Laurent and how Jake was a wolf. I told him about my time in the Canadian wilderness and forcing myself to walk amongst humans. I told him about the guy at the DMV and actually laughed.

Somewhere in there, my eyes had opened and met his. He was back to blank though. Even when I laughed about the guy falling for my stupid sob story he just sat there stone-still. So the chuckle dies on my lips and I to became stone-still because all of the sudden it felt like a storm was coming and Jasper was the thunder and lightning.

***Jpov***

For the first time in almost a year I shifted the guilt I'd been feelin' off and started feelin' like less of a bastard. _**HE **_was the real bastard. She never said his name, but Edward… what he did was so many shades of wrong I didn't even know where to start. He told she was no good! Didn't he know that was her biggest goddamn fear? Or was that why he said it?

An I told him that Victoria was a liability! He'd brushed me off an Carlisle had too, and look where it got Bella! All by herself… and she's never slipped. She's obviously gifted too.

Goddamn I wanna rip that prissy bastard's head right off his shoulders!

An I wanna thank the mutt that saved her…

An I _will _eradicate that redheaded Bitch! No doubts there. At. All.

I stood up lookin' for somethin' to… destroy. It ended up bein' the one photograph Alice had packed in my things. It was all of us _Cullens_. Edward in the middle or Esme an Carlisle with two happy couples on either side. I had almost tossed it out so many times but after 60 years felt like it was just wrong to do so. Now though, with the glass now dust an shards on the floor and the silver frame in crumpled bits laying at my feet, I tore, crumpled, an finally turned the photo to dust.

"Jasper?"

My head snapped to the left as my name rang softly from her lips an I settled. I was standing in front of the dresser in my room amidst the small bit of carnage that I could let myself reek here inside the city.

"Jasper… why are you here?"

***Bpov***

I watched as he flashed from the room and into another, but by the time I peeked inside what I found to be the bedroom, he was standing in the middle of a mess just growling low in his chest. I called his name and he looked up at me with so many things ghosting behind his eyes…

So I asked him why he was here. And he laughed. He laughed and he flopped down onto the bed and said, "Well, Darlin' isn't that the million dollar question! Alice divorced me." I couldn't stop the gasp from hitching in my throat and he turned his eyes from the ceiling to my face and tucked his hands under his head after patting the mattress for me sit down.

I crawled onto a bed for the first time as a vampire and hugged my knees as he continued, "We were attending Cornell, at the time, but I was spendin' most of my time avoidin' the shit storm of emotions that kicked up every time I was around. Pity, blame, anger, sorrow…" he cleared his throat unnecessarily and went on, "One day I came in from a class and Alice just handed me divorce papers an my duffel bag. She said I would'a left no matter what but that I needed to know I didn't have to. I've staid in touch with Em and Rose mostly…" he shook his head, "All because I lost my shit an tried to…"

His eyes closed and I shook my head, "No. You weren't the only one there that couldn't be around me Jasper! They all had to leave. And you… didn't you feel all of them along with yourself? I mean… I've thought about this for a long time, you know. Didn't you feel all of their thirst in addition to your own?"

His eyes snapped open and he barked out a humorless laugh, "Of all of people to figure that out it's you… 60 years I spent with them, Bella. 60 years of thirstin' for 7 an yer the first one to acknowledge it!" He shook his head, "I let them think I was weak an that it was my past that dictated my actions but only because I refused to put that blame onto them. My gift is a blessin' and a curse, Darlin', an I refuse to share that curse with the people I love."

No wonder he always kept his distance from me! I looked at his amber eyes and it all made so much sense. "I became your heroin too…."

***Jpov***

I had overheard the conversation about Bella bein' my brother's favorite brand of heroin before, but it had only made my eyes roll at the time but now, after experiencing' his bloodlust for her first hand… I sat up and I set my hands on her knees an looked her straight in the eye as I said, "Isabella Swan there was _**nothin' **_I could do to stop. I was tryin' and it was like I was newborn again."

She screwed up her face an said, "I'm not sure what you mean by 'newborn', but… you, Jasper Hale, are the strongest Vampire I think I'll ever meet. So, don't go feeling guilty about anything that's happened, understand?"

My jaw dropped an I had to snap it shut before I said, "First, it's Jasper Whitlock. An, well, I s'pose I need to be tellin' you a couple stories now, don't I?"

She scooted herself back against the headboard an I went on to tell my tales. First I told her about my change. I told her about Maria an Peter an Char. I told her how I left with them and then went out on my own. Then how I found Alice an how we found the rest of the family.

An to my surprise an awe she came to me an, with tentative fingers, touched the scar over my eye an then said, "If I thought you were strong before, you just increased my respect ten fold." She smiled an I did too. That is until she blinked a few times and went void again as she sat back an worried her lip as she inspected the mess I'd made across the room. Then she was up an said, "I'm thirsty. Wanna hunt?"

I hopped up in a flash an tried to ignore the odd swirl of emotions I was feelin' knowin' they were mine but not willin' to pay them any mind… _not right now at least_.

I stuck out my hand and said, "Let's go, Darlin'."


	5. Chapter 6

***Bpov***

I was perched in a tree watching Jasper drain a deer trying to fathom fate. How does one explain the way we met today without it all being in someone's cosmic joke of a plan? And how can I keep looking at him with such awe? Is it his scars? Are they so fascinating because of what they represent? - _Or is it because of the way they might feel?_

I shook myself mentally as Jasper chucked the drained carcass into a small ravine. He would leave and move on, when he figured out what he wanted. He's still a Cullen deep down. He still speaks with Emmett and Rosalie… _oh shit!_

"Um, Jasper? Do you think Alice and the rest of them know… about me… now?"

He looked up at me and then whipped out his phone and just stared at it. Then it rang. _Alice_… "Hey… I know, Alice… It was just an idea, Alice!… I wanted to know if she was alright is all." He rolled his eyes and I covered my mouth to stifle the giggle trying to get out of it. "No, I'm fine…"

His brows scrunched up and he said his goodbyes then put his phone back into his pocket and said, "She just reprimanded me for goin' against… er… We all agreed to leave you be. She won't even look for you an she apparently can't see u with me now so…"

"So I'm safe!"

I dropped out of the tree and jumped up to hug Jasper. He swung me around and I laughed in relief. The last thing I wanted was to have to deal with all of them right now. However… the happy hug I was in turned into more of a comforting hold.

At first I almost broke away but then thought, 'Fuck it', and just let myself be held. He smelled like the dessert after a monsoon and it reminded me of home…

Then his phone beeped.

I backed off and trotted to the base of the tree I'd been in to pick up my coat and his. Amazingly, we were both very neat hunters. Then I turned and saw the look on Jasper's face.

"What?"

***Jpov***

I let go of Bella when my phone so rudely interrupted our quiet little moment. She stiffened momentarily but then had practically melted into my chest with a sigh. I had to admit… it was more than nice even if I was holdin' on to the girl, I knew, my brother was still very much in love with.

With a sigh, I checked what I knew was a text an saw:

'**Casper cabin 2morrow c u 2 soon ;)'**

I then looked up to see Bella bend over to gather up our coats. _Good lord but the girl had the roundest…Uhg, this could either be very good, or very bad…. _

Then she turned to ask… somethin'… "Pardon?"

Her brows knit together an she asked, "What's with the face, Jasper? You look like… well I don't know, but it doesn't looks good." Her head had cocked to the side an she was holdin' out my coat with one hand as she put the other on her hip. I pocketed my phone and said, "Peter wants us up in Wyomin' tomorrow."

She blinked a few times an then asked, "When did you tell -"

I put both hands up as I interrupted, "I didn't. it's just that Peter sorta… just knows shit." I could see the wheels turnin' an continued, "It's not like Alice seein' stuff either. He'll just know that he's s'posed to be somewhere with someone. This time it's me an you up in Wyomin'. Casper to be specific. He's got a cabin on the mountain there."

I took my coat an tugged it on as she processed the fact that all this shit was happenin'. When obviously all she'd intended upon was makin' her way in a dark an lonely world, an as the moon crested in the night sky, I wondered how it was that the last few hours had happened.

I was driftin' with no real purpose one minute, wonderin' what I was s'posed to be doin' an then BAM! I'm huntin' with the girl I almost drained dry, havin' very un-brotherly thoughts about her, an waitin' to see if she'll run off with me to go find a couple of human drinkin' vampires that she's never even met before!

I huffed a bit at the absurdity of things an she said, "Fuck it… lets go."

***Bpov***

We didn't even bother heading back into town, choosing instead to get on the back of Jasper's Blackline and ride straight up I25 into Wyoming. We hit Casper at just after 4am and found the cabin was empty but unlocked. Although, cabin was definitely an understatement. It was actually built into the side of the mountain. There was even a hot tub and sauna room with a glass ceiling that when you looked up… there were deer looking down at you….

"For once, I don't wanna eat 'em." The words fell out of my face like loss of inner monologue, making Jasper actually _giggle_. And it was then I realized that I was surrounded by a scent I'd smelled once before.

I looked over my shoulder, "Jasper, is Peter real tall with long sandy hair and Charlotte real small with long blond hair?" His brows went up and then knit together, "Yeah, but how-"

"I ran across them momentarily a week ago. They're red-eyes, Jasper…" I looked at him in all seriousness and his lips set into a grim line. "Bella, they drink humans but… They don't play with their food. Char does have a penchant for abusive males, though, an Peter lets Char pick his meals. They never hunt in the same state they live in an they're my family, Darlin'." He looked at me like he wanted my approval and I thought about how smart it was not to hunt in the state they were living in. Then there was the fact that they didn't just kill indiscriminately. I thought about the phrase, 'Play with their food,' and shuddered at the memory of James snapping my leg…

I took a deep, settling, yet unnecessary breath and said, "Well… good. I can live with Charlotte's taste in cuisine. Just as long as I don't ever have to see it." I closed my eyes and thought about how it felt to be at James' mercy and Jasper stepped forward to wrap his arms around my waist. His firm chest was flush with my back and it made me feel guilty for enjoying it until I pictured _**him**_… A sharp pain ripped through me for a half second and Jasper gasped and then backed away.

At that… I ran.


	6. Chapter 7

***Bpov***

_What am I doing? What possessed me to…? I hurt him… maybe… He backed away. Well that's what I get for being so fucking FICKLE! But he's so… He's always been… He thought I was worth it… but that was for…_

Thoughts of _**him **_echoed through my mind and I let myself tumble to the snowy forest floor. For the first time since my change, I let myself feel it. I mean, _really _feel it. It was another forest floor and I was in another incoherent ball, but it was the same pain. Well except this time Jasper was dutifully attempting to pick up all my broken pieces. But _why_?

My eyes were shut and if I could have, I'd be sobbing fat tears. In 8 months I'd never cried. I'd felt the need to over Renee and Charlie but… I never let myself fall apart. It figures that it be one of them that would bring me to this, yet again. And again… I'm here all alone.

***Chpov***

We'd been over to Salt Lake City for dinner and some fun at a house party when Peter had said it was time to go. So we ran. And we'd made it damn near home when we heard sobbin' comin' from a snow bank maybe 200ft. From out front door and a harsh groan and whimper from inside the house.

Peter said Jasper was comin' with his girl. But I'd expected Alice…

I looked at my mate and he said, "Baby, take him down the backside 'til he can stand on his own an' I'll get her."

I gave him a quick kiss and darted into the house to find Jasper crumpled into a heap on the floor 5ft. From the door. "Sweet Jesus!" He whimpered out a noise I'd never heard come from Major Jasper Whitlock, the Great God of War. It was surreal for me to pick him up and run with him in my arms. However, half way down the backside of the mountain he relaxed and said, "Fuck, Char. For the love of god, put me down."

***Jpov***

I was hot after Bella's trail an then I was on the fuckin' floor. I was terrified she'd run so far I'd loose her trail but when the pain never lessened I actually felt a twinge of my own relief through the cacophony of despair I was currently fightin' against.

I tried sendin' out waves of calm and comfort but it was no use. I couldn't comfort myself, how would I influence anyone else? So I focused on tryin' not to project this shit onto anyone else. If Peter an Charlotte came back an I dropped them with this…

I don't know how long I was there but I heard them run up. I knew Char was pickin' my ass up off the floor an I knew she felt shocked, scared, an embarrassed carryin' me off like she did. I wasn't much happy about it either. I'd never been incapacitated before. Ever. And if someone had told me a year ago, that Isabella Sawn would be the one to do it…

***Ppov***

I came up on the little female Char an I had seen a bit back with caution. She was curled into herself under a tree in a snow bank justa bawlin' all silent an violent, so, I crouched down an said, "Sugar, please? I know yer hurtin' but Jasper can't help you heal if you keep puttin' him in the same state yer in right now."

She startled at my words an then a freaky shimmer thing happened. I reached out to pat her shoulder but… missed? It was like my hand was a magnet tryin' to reach the wrong polarity. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't touch her. Well goddamn, Sugar… yer a gifted lil' thing aren'tcha?"

***Bpov***

I heard, what I assumed was Peter, tell me I was putting Jasper into the same state I was in and it immediately jarred me. Was he really… Oh _God_! He'd been put to the floor at the rat trap… and I hadn't even let it get this bad! For the first time, I consciously tried to hide my emotions form him. But instead of just controlling my emotions, I triggered something else. It was like a… force field? And it covered me completely.

Peter was trying to get through or around it but it was like the moment he got too close his hand just slid away. It made me laugh through my non-tears, and attempt to touch him back. I rose my hand to his and, palm to palm, we squished my personal bubble thin until I truly felt his hand on mine. He laughed and took my hand in a tight embrace and said, "Peter Whitlock. Nice to meet you Sugar."

I smiled shyly, "Isabella Swan, and the pleasure's all mine."

He eyes our joined hands and then turned to let out a whistle. It shocked me a bit and our hands flew apart. While I was stunned speechless, Peter laughed hard and heavy and said, "Sugar, that shit's just too much! Can you… I don't know… dial it back a notch?"

Jasper came to a sudden stop at Peter's side along with the tiny blond I'd seen earlier in my travels, and asked, "Dial what back a notch?"

Peter pointed at me with an intrigued glint in his eyes as he said, "Touch her. Find out."

I reached out my hand instinctively and when he took it without the slightest of effort. The weird protective shield thing jumped and fizzled to encase him as well. Jasper and I were both staring between our joined hands and each other's stunned faces, but Peter… He had a smug look plastered on his face as he laughed out, "Well I'll be Goddamned!"


	7. Chapter 8

***Jpov***

After Peter's oh so tactful exclamation, about a hundred different questions rushed through my mind but the only thing that came outta my mouth was, "Darlin'?"

She stared down at our hands and then looked worriedly into my eyes. "I-I don't know. You're alright though? I'm not hurting you?" I shook my head, "Nope. You're back to a void. I um, was gonna ask you about that at some point." She quirked a brow an I continued, "Well, sometimes your emotions just… shut off. I can't pick up a damn thing from you. Then if you relax a bit, I can pick up an… echo. A twinge of how yer feelin' here an there. Honestly, the only time I've felt yer full blown feelin's is when… well, you know."

She bit her lip an I was positive that if she'd still been her human self, she'd be blushin' beet red. I gave her hand a squeeze and said, "We still have to talk about all that. He lied to all of us, Darlin'. You, me, the whole damn family."

Amazinly enough, I felt no pain this time, even though I know she did. She blinked just a little too slow an worried her lip 'til I smelled the venom when she broke through her pale skin. At that I couldn't stop my thumb from swipin' across her lower lip an sayin', "Stop that, now. It's bad enough yer hurtin' inside. I can't abide by you hurtin' outside too."

***Bpov***

Jasper's thumb ran across my lip and it took everything in me not to try to take it into my mouth. I didn't know why he was being so good to me but I was beginning to wonder if he was feeling some of the same pull towards me as I was towards him. It was confusing and more than a bit disconcerting, that's for sure.

"C'mon lets get our asses indoors shall we? The sun'll be peeking in on us in a few."

I looked at Peter and watched as he took Charlotte's hand and turned toward the house, as Jasper gently tugged for me to follow. With a deep breath I let him pull me along with and into the huge living room. Charlotte and Peter sat on one side of the… conversation pit… and Jasper and I sat on the other.

The over-sized couches made me feel like I was in Wonderland, which made me think of Alice. Of course, that lead me back to _**him **_and I just came right out and asked, "What did you mean when you said he lied?"

***Jpov***

All eyes were on me. I felt myself scowl an then slumped forward to rest my elbows on my knees as I began, "The night of yer party… he came home home an announced that we had to leave. He said that he would explain everythin' to you an that he would meet us after he'd said a proper goodbye." I felt the echo of her pain but after so much time under its full weight, it was much easier to take. "So, we argued. Alice, Esme, an Emmett were fit to be tied… but … Carlisle sided with him an Rose was willin' to leave as long as her an Em took off on their own for a while.

I took a deep breath an Peter propped his feet up on the coffee table. "We were out of Forks an half way to New England by noon the next day. When he finally got to the Ithaca house, he forbade us all from interfering with yer life ever again." Bella's fingers went limp in my hand an I looked over to see the muscles in her jaw tickin' somethin' fierce.

"Alice was not to look for you an there was an actual fight between him an Em over loosin' you as a baby sister… Esme was in terrible shape but dove into a restoration project to keep her busy…" I ran my fingers through my hair an said, "Rose hauled Em off the next day an two days after that, _**he **_took off too. He checked in twice while I was still there but then… with the divorce an all…"

I looked at Bella an finished, "He said he made sure you'd be happier. That you'd move on and live yer life. None of us knew…"

***Bpov***

I was on my feet and across the room just fucking LIVID! "None of you knew? None of you knew… None of you gave a shit enough to find out, you mean! She was my _best friend_, Jasper! And they were the only parents that ever tried to take care of _me _instead of the other way around! I get Em, okay, that makes sense. And god knows, I understand why you didn't call or check up…"

I turned pleading eyes on those golden irises and asked, "Did any of them ever really care?"

***Jpov***

As much as I did _not _want to say it I said, "Darlin' they all cared. He was… devastated when he got to Ithaca." part of me felt like it'd just torn in two as I told her of my brother's affections but I continued, "I truly believe that he's still very much in love with you."

Her mouth fell open an I heard her breath hitch in her throat just before Charlotte said, "Too bad he's not her mate, huh, Major?"

***Chpov***

My dear mate and husband snickered beside me as the Major and his mate both turned matchin' faces to mine. "What? Mates can't cause each other pain. You oughtta know that by now, Jasper Whitlock. It's instinct. It part of out essential make up. We protect out mates with our lives, how could you think it possible to ever cause them harm?"

They quit gapin' at me and decided to gape at each other for a second before I busted out laughin' and said, "You two are so oblivious! I bet you two can't even growl at each other in a non-play way, much less say or do anything' to actually hurt one another." I shook my head and got up from the couch I was sittin' on. I pulled Peter up to my side and said, "C'mon, Baby. Let's leave these two to figure out what both of us can already see," and then we sped up to our room to spend the rest of our night.


	8. Chapter 9

***Bpov***

From the corner of my eye, I saw Peter and Charlotte blur off into the house. However, my attention was on the my would've-been-brother standing in front of me and the implications left hanging in the air. He seemed to be as… stunned… as I was at least.

"Bella, I-"

I put up my hands and cut him off, "No, no, no, no, no… Just stop for a sec, okay?" I rubbed my temples and shut my eyes. _Charlotte thinks Jasper's my MATE? I mean, sure I'm attracted to him and I'd hurt myself… even sacrifice myself… but MATE? What about Alice and… could I? Does he? FUCK!_

I sat down on the coffee table and held my head in my hands with my elbows on my knees and asked, "Why did you attack me on my birthday and not in the ballet studio?"

***Jpov***

I watched as the girl of my brother's non-dreams _freaked the fuck out_. Then she asked me about yet another million dollar dilemma an all I could say was, "Well, I was so caught up in killin' James an settin' the fire…"

Her brows creased an she said, "So you were so caught up in protecting me that all that blood was over-looked? Then just a drop from a paper cut… but you were reacting to the bloodlust of six other vampires, one of which was unnaturally attracted to the scent of my blood already…" She looked at me an cocked a brow along with her head an asked, "_Were _you going to eat me Jasper? You said you tried but couldn't stop… if you'd bitten me… would you have killed me, do you think, or do you think you'd have stopped when you realized that if you didn't, I'd die?"

I crouched in front of her and gave her the only answer I had, "I can't tell you for sure, Darlin' but what I can say is, if I were the end of your existence, even then, I would have never been the same. Just the memory of what I did that night… it has haunted me, Bella. It has never left my mind."

I took her hands in mine an looked her square in the eye an said, "I won't lie, I am attracted to you. Since that first day you came to the Forks house, I felt protective of you… Drawn to you even. But I was with Alice an you…" _I'd always just chucked it up to her emotional climate that made me happier…_

I ran my hands through my hair an she laughed. "Calm down Jasper. You only do that when you're neck deep in dirt!"

I cocked my head to the side an asked, "Pardon?"

Her eyes got wide an then she said, "Umm, you only run your hands through your hair that way, when you're embarrassed… or at least flustered."

If she were still human she'd be bright red. I'd caught her. Hell, I'd probably be bright red too, seein' as she'd caught me as well! Instead, I sent her a look of half-confused accusation an she continued, "I noticed it a few times. You have a 'tell'. A 'human thing' you do, when you're flustered. Yours hair." She pointed at my mop an went on, "Um, you run your hands through it when you're flustered and you blow it out of your eyes when your frustrated. Otherwise you never pay any attention to it at all."

The truth was, we all had 'Tells'. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose when he was stressed an pulled his hair when he was at his wits end. Esme drummed her fingers and wrung her hands. Carlisle rubbed his forehead an scratched under his jaw. Emmett's knee bounced almost constantly. Rose picked at her nails an would even grind her teeth if she was angry enough an Alice sighed all the time.

It was like our diet truly made us more human, because for most of our kind, utter stillness was natural. We, though, had practiced moves to seem more human but also had gone so far as to instinctively use behaviors that Carlisle an I believed were 'nervous habits' we'd had while we were human.

"When did you figure that one out Darlin'?"

She bit her lip an said, "The first time I caught you on babysitting detail. I thought it was Emmett when I came out, but then you stepped out of the woods…"

I recalled the night she spoke of. It was wet an dark an she'd come outside in a guilt-ridden cloud. She'd said, '_You should either go home or come in but lurking in the woods, in this weather, is just making me feel bad._' I came out to tell her that I was just doin' Edward a favor but didn't think comin' inside was wise… _Had I subtly an unconsciously flirted with her? Well shit…_

***Bpov***

Remembering that night made me glad of two things; first, I was glad I used to get embarrassed over every little thing because, I was now _positive_ he never realized that it was the sight of him dripping wet that had embarrassed me into a blush, and not just the fact that it was him and not Em or Alice. Then second, I was glad he couldn't feel how relieved I am now, or it would defeat the whole purpose of being relieved in the first place.

Of course, at the time, I'd told myself then that he'd declined the invitation to come up and hang out in my room as him not wanting to eat me. Now, though… _was he flirting with me that night? _I blinked a few times and then did something I never ever thought I'd do. I reached up and ran all ten fingers through his honeyed locks savoring the silky feel as I said, "I've always loved your hair," and then… his lips were on mine.

Never before had I been kissed like this. There was heat and passion and when I opened my mouth, he slid his tongue between my lips instead of pulling away. In that moment, something inside me broke and I would have shed tears if I had them to cry. My heart felt like it was beating again and I felt him pull me close and groan into my mouth.

Time was lost. We just kissed. And kissed. And kissed some more. Hands roamed over faces and necks and backs and hips but nowhere considered to risqué. It was… sweet and hot and _pure_. It was without fear or pain or even thought. It just was. And it was right. It was right and good and…

I pulled back and stared at the man holding me to him. He looked fearfull of what I was about to do or say but I said it anyway, "Oh god… Jasper, Char was right…"


	9. Chapter 10

***Jpov***

I don't know if I kissed her or if she kissed me, but what I did know, was that kissin' Isabella Swan was the first time I'd _**felt **_her since she was human, an what I felt was enough to convince me that there had to some truth in what Char had said.. Then, when Bella tore her lips from mine, she went void again an I was scared she'd freak out an run again. Instead, she blindsided me by agreein' with Char, as well.

She looked an sounded pretty upset by it, but I s'pose that oughtta be the status quo for this sorta thing, right? I mean… _Damnit Major, you were so caught up in feelin' her emotions you didn't stop to think on your own?_

I took the hand I had cupped around her neck an moved it to her jaw an then ran my thumb over her bottom lip. Home. _She felt like home_. She felt like lazy days an summer nights. Like warm fires an soft blankets. She felt like laughter an comfortable silences an heated discussions that ended in makin' love under the stars….

Her eyes were fearful but softened when I smiled wide an said, "Looks that way doesn't it, Darilin'?"

She buried her head into the crook of my neck an said, "Jesus, Jasper… what are we going to do? If we're… _mates_… how will we ever explain? I mean, if what you said was true? If he's still in love with me…" Her head came up quick and her eyes focused on mine as she asked, "What about Alice? Are you still in love with her?"

***Bpov***

Jasper dropped his hand from my face and took my hands as he sat back and said, "I'll always love Alice, but, Bella, we divorced almost a year ago. To tell you the truth, I was angry at the time but it was more my pride that was hurt that it was my heart." He took a deep breath and gave me a sad smile then said, "I'll owe her forever for savin' me from my sorry state of bein' when we met, but the love we shared was pale in comparison to what that kiss held between you an me." He shook his head and pulled me onto the floor with him and then into his lap. He buried his face in my hair and took in my scent and said, "Bella, you feel like comin' home."

At hearing that, I couldn't help but sob. "Fuck, Jasper… I'm so fucked up! How can you even look at me? I've been so broken…. I feel so guilty!"

He held me tight and then put his curled fingers under my chin. He raised it up to look him in the eye and with a that, he had a hard look on his face but his voice was soft when he said, "Isabella Marie Swan, you have _nothin' _to feel guilty over. What my piss-poor excuse for a brother did to you was the _**epitome **_of fucked. He plucked you up outta the world you were livin' in, an he dangled 'Happily Ever After' in front of yer face. Then he used yer greatest fear an weakness to crush yer hopes an dreams an heart an soul. Don't you _dare _feel guilty for hurtin' because of it, you hear?"

He took his other hand and pushed a few stand of hair out of my face and said, "As for what we're gonna do about our situation… don't you worry. We'll work it all out, you'll see." Then he kissed me again.

It was soft and sweet and he was right, it felt like coming home. It was all the love and reassurance I'd ever need or even want. Out tongues danced in a slow rhythm and we ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

His hands wandered into uncharted territory and my back arched as he caressed my breast. I moaned into his mouth and then felt him run his left hand down my back, over the curve of my behind, and down the back of my thigh to hitch my knee up around his hip. He settled into the valley between my thighs and I could feel him hard against me. I liked it, however, it also shot fear through me. Fear of rejection and of the unknown. So when he stilled his movements and drew himself up to look down on me, I just closed my eyes tightly and waited for whatever was coming.

***Jpov***

She was afraid. She was afraid an she was feelin' rejected? "Baby, what's wrong? Yer shootin' off some serious shit, Darlin,' an I gotta know why. I'm not rejectin' you, though, Bella. I _want _you. You have to know that. I mean…" I bucked my hips just a bit an said, "you can _feel _that I want you. Why are you feelin' this way?"

Her eyes were screwed up tight still an I waited for what seemed like forever before she sighed an said, "I-I don't know what I'm doing, Jasper. I've never…"

I felt the echo of shame roll off of her and I gasped. In a blink, I had her back sittin' in my lap as I held her an said, "That is nothin' to be ashamed of! I just didn't know." I raised her chin to mine, "It makes things a little different, but all just the same, too." She looked at me an I felt her worry an confusion so I grinned and went on, "Baby, do you know how _honored _I am to have you? Do you know how insanely _happy _I will be when we decide to go there?"

She bit her lip an I hugged her tight. I murmured in her ear, "Darlin' I'm gonna make it right when we make love for the first time, alright? An believe me, it will NOT be the last!" I drew back an cracked a big grin as she smiled a bit finally. "We need to go slow, but I want you to understand that I will NEVER not want you. I don't know why you'd think I wouldn't, but that was some hefty rejection you were throwin' out, so…"

"He never even kissed me like you do. He'd said it was too dangerous." She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I've never actually kissed anyone else."

_Taken aback _was too light a term for what I was feelin'. First, she's still a virgin but this… she was completely innocent until we waltzed into her life… I was goin' to rip Edward limb from fuckin' limb, when next we met.


	10. Chapter 11

***Bpov**

After the most embarrassing confession ever, I sat there in Jasper's arms waiting for him to say something. I sat stone still until the anticipation was just too damn much and I peeked one eye open to find him with a deadly scowl on his face. However, he wasn't actually scowling at me… he was scowling at… "Jasper, what are you scowling at?"

He looked as though I'd snapped him out of wherever it was he'd gone because, in a blink, he was looking at me with mischievous eyes. "I was just plottin' my next 'Hello' to yer ex, is all." Hearing him say it like that, I had to laugh. He'd told me about his time in the wars, both human and vampire, and I kept picturing him reprimanding a severed head. I knew it could be put back on and healed, of course, so the whole thing in my head was somewhat cartoonish.

He grinned big and then stood with me in his arms and zipped us up to the second story and down a long hallway. The last door, at the end, was suddenly opened and then shut behind us as we ended up on the bed. And on that bed we stayed for the next three hours.

We kissed and groped and talked and giggled about silly things and it was the best time I think I'd ever had. He was fascinated that I'd kept all of my memories and tickled me into telling him storied about growing up in Phoenix. He asked me questions about the first night I tested myself around humans, and then looked at me in awe. I explained about spending so much time with my own blood on my clothes and he was astonished by the fact that I'd not gone mad.

I told him how human blood smells good, but it still kinda grosses me out on principle, and how I wish I could go back and thank Jake for saving me. I told him our goodbye had been short, sweet, and to the point, but I didn't tell him how much I know it hurt my friend to see me this way. Of course, Jasper promised that he'd take me back to Forks so I could get my do-over with Jake and the pack. He said he, too, needed to convey his thanks for their help and he was set on us making it back by summer.

I told him how I missed chocolate and he laughed at me. He said he still loves the smell of coffee and cigarettes. I watched him smoke and stole the camel from his lips and tried it myself. He said it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen and proceeded to stub out the smoke and attacked my lips with his.

We were mid-make-out after that when Peter and Charlotte came into our room giggling. "Aww look Char! The Major's got himself a mate!"

We pried ourselves apart and giggled as Charlotte said, "Took him long enough." Then she held out her hand and said, "C'mon sister, you can play with the Major later. We've got shoppin' to do." I had a slpit second flashback to an excursion with Alice and said, "Sorry Charlotte, but I'm broke and even if I wasn't… I really hate to shop."

She bent down and flicked my ear. "Honey, you're a Whitlock. You have plenty of money and no other clothes to change into. A weeks worth of clothes, a couple pairs of shoes, and the mall here does have a Macy's, but I promise not to take you there. Deal?"

I bit my lip and Jasper busted up laughing. "Go on an git! Char'll take good care of ya, Darlin'. You need the clothes an I promise it won't be like it was with Alice." Then he got up, hefted me up as well, and swatted my ass saying, "Peter an I have some things to sort out anyway. You two go have fun an get to know each other. I'll be right here when you get back."

With that, I shook my head and followed Charlotte out the door.

***Jpov***

Bella was a truly amazin' specimen of vampire kind. She was gifted beyond any other I'd come across in all my 166 years. She even retained her human memories! I was in awe and even slightly envious. Not to mention she kissed like a damn dream.

When Char offered to take her shoppin' I knew she'd fight it, but what I didn't expect was her to take bein' called a Whitlock in stride. _I wonder if she'd want to have a weddin'_… _First thing's first, Major. Trainin'._

As soon as the girls left the room, I turned to Peter, "She needs to learn how to control her gift." He nodded an said, "An she needs to learn how to fight. There's a war comin' Major. In Forks."

My eyes got big an then narrowed as a growl grew in my throat. "The wolves?" He shook his head, "I don not believe they're an enemy force, but rather an allied one. All I'm for sure of is that there will be newborns, an there will be two women to take out at the end." His brows drew together an he shook his head, "That, an the Cullen's will need to be with us."

Well that sure as shit had my attention. "Goddamnit, Peter! She doesn't need that! Any of it…"

"I know, brother, but it's that or these two women will kill everyone she cares about. We need to do things right and we need to do them right now. The fight starts in early June, so we need to have her trained an ready but the end of March. Then we'll go to Froks, get in good with the wolves, an reunite the whole damn family. An FYI… she's fuckin' perfect, man. Fuckin' perfect."


	11. Chapter 12

***Chpov***

Bella was a kick! We hit up the mall and she did a good 90% of her shopping at Target. She also bought a few smaller things from Hot Topic and Journey's. I, however dug me some DEB and American Eagle. Hot Topic was fun, considering we were the least gothic girls there and we were the only real vampires. But we got some great tshirts and random crap. Bella found herself a hoodie that screamed badass and a dress that would make the Major drool!

I asked her if I'd heard correctly about her lack of experience, and she bit her lip and nodded with a wry grin. I'd bumped her shoulder and said, "You're one lucky bitch, sister. You getta learn from the legend." She cocked a brow and I elaborated, "He's the _God of War_. Honey. He's your mate, and he's got over a century's worth of experience. Not to mention he can feel it if you like somethin' or if you don't. I mean, mates are always attentive lovers, Sug, but an _Empathic mate?" _I shivered for effect and said, "Like I said, sister… one lucky bitch."

She had giggled my little speech off and changed the subject, but I knew she was even more curious than she had been. I watched as she wandered through the humans without a second thought and asked how long she'd been around for. She said, "Eight and a half months."

"Eight and a half MONTHS? What the FUCK Kid? Yer a Goddamn newbie an' you didn't even warn us? Bella, Baby, how the fuck are you even sane around all these people?" She sighed and said, "Char, Babe? Did you know your accent gets thicker when you're all worked up?" I gaped at her and said, "I am well aware, thank you. Now seriously… How the fuck are you doin' it?" She shrugged and told me about spendin' her first few weeks in her own blood soaked clothes and her first 6 months totin' around a pack full of clothes that smelled like her human self. I'd actually needed to sit down.

***Bpov***

Shopping with Char was like shopping with Renee. She was constantly pulling things off the racks and holding them up to both herself and me, only to put them back on the rack and move on. She watch me like a science experiment but I was pretty much returning the favor so I didn't mind.

She asked about my lack of sexual whatnot and then went on to make me 100 times more intrigued than I had been before. She also asked how long I'd been one of them… and then she freaked out a lil bit. Yeeeaah… she even trucked over to a bench and sat down.

"Charlotte? Are you gonna be okay? Do you want to go back now?" I sat down next to her and she just looked at me and blinked long and slow. Then she shook her head and said, "I heard you two talkin' about your first night around humans, but I didn't realize it was so soon after your change… how old were you?" I leaned back in my seat and thought for a second then said, "6 months,1 week, and 3 days old." I looked over at her shocked expression and said, "If I'd known I was so dangerous, I would never have risked all those people, Char."

"Oh, Honey, no! You just don't understand…."

"Char, Jasper told me about the newborns he made and destroyed. I've seen the scars you all have. I get it. I know I'm an oddity."

I sat back and fished out the strawberry lip gloss that looked like a 'Ring Pop' and slipped it on my ring finger. Suddenly I realized that was the first ring ever to sit there. I'd hated marriage so much, because it was like the kiss of death to Charlie and Renee. I'd hated it so much I'd never, not once, put a ring on that finger. Now, here I was…

"I think he might get you somethin' a little less sizable, but it'll be a lot more expensive."

It was my turn to gape at her. "I don't think-"

"Shut the fuck up, sister. You," she touched my nose with her finger, "are his _mate_, Bella. He will never leave you. He will love you and live not only with you, but _for _you." She tapped the plastic gem on my finger and said, "Marriage ain't nothin' but a piece of paper and a party, Sug. It doesn't change anything, and if it does, you shouldn't have gotten married in the first damn place."

Again she looked me dead in the eye and said_, "You are mates_. Why the hell not get pretty for a day and invite some people to come out and listen to some music and dance? Or you can hit up the Elvis chapel in Vegas. Hell, you could pledge yourselves to each other in front of each other and no one else and still be married, as far as I'm concerned, but to not do it at all is almost a damn sin, in and of itself."

I couldn't argue. I'd never win. So, I said the only thing I could, "We'll see, sister. We'll see."


	12. Chapter 13

***Jpov***

"_**Why on god's green earth do I keep seeing all of us in Forks meeting up with you, Peter, and Charlotte and then nothing but blackened VOID, Jazz?"**_

I blew my hair out of my eyes an' held the phone at arm's length for a second more before calmly replyin', "I don't know Alice. Maybe there are too many decisions to be made after you all see us. All I know is that Peter knows there will be a future for all of you an' all of us, so don't worry. Just… tell the family that we're havin' a… family reunion of sorts… 'round about May, will you please?"

"_**A **_**Family Reunion**_**? Jazz, it's Forks! We CANNOT go to Forks. You **_**know **_**that!"**_

Peter grabbed the phone an' stated very matter of fact, "Listen here, midget. Do you want to see your little bff in a stone cold heap or do you want to show up in Froks on the last weekend in May? Because things are a comin' Alice. Decisions may not have been made, but this I swear will come to pass; if you don't gather _every single Cullen _and drag them kickin', screamin', growlin', or otherwise, down off their high fuckin' horse an' into that goddamn town, she will be nothin' more than a memory an' a regret! Her an' yer brother BOTH! Now… we will see you in May!"

With that, he slid the phone shut effectively ending the call. Of course, it didn't end the conversation. Alice had to have the last word, which arrived via text, with a beep.

'_**It'll take us that long to find Edward but we'll be there. p.s. Ur an ASS Peter Xp'**_

He growled an' pitched the phone at my head. "Fuck, Peter, what'd _I _do?" He raised up a brow an' said, "Married the wrong woman." I rolled my eyes an' said, "Touché, AssHole." I pocketed my phone an' sat down on the porch step while Peter stood like the damn Marlborro Man against the side of the house, lookin' cool an' collected but feelin' impatient but not worried. It'd been over three hours since the girls left an' I, for one, was gettin' antsy.

"Jasper, why the hell are you so worried? They went to the mall, man. It's what women do."

I looked over my shoulder an' said, "It's a long time around so many humans, Peter. I'll just feel better when Bella's home safe, alright?" I picked up a small rock an' turned it to dust then reached for a second when he asked, "Weren't you in awe of her control? Didn't she say she'd never tasted human blood, even her first time around 'em?" I snapped the rock I had in half an' said, "Yeah, but that was just a couple months ago. She needs to be careful… she hasn't hunted since dinner last night."

"Excuse me?"

I looked back at Peter's worried face an' realized he might know a lota shit, but he didn't know everything. "She's a newbie, Peter. Not even nine months yet, man. Why else would I be out here worried about the damn time?" He huffed an' came to sit next to me to wait.

We'd spent the first couple of hours tackin' down a timeline an' tryin' to decide when to call in the Cullens. Then spent the last hour tryin' to decide if we should answer the phone when Alice started callin'. Now we were both a hot mess of worry an' impatience.

"She doesn't act like a newbie."

I crushed the third stone I'd picked up an' said, "No shit. She acts like a seasoned vet. The only thing keepin' me from callin' bullshit, in the beginin', was the fact that I know she hates to lie so much she sucks at it. Well… that an' I saw her human an' healthy less than 17 months ago." His head bobbed an' he asked, "How long did you know her as a human?"

"Just over 9 months."

He gave a knowin' face, "How long had she known about us?"

"Since about 10 weeks after we first saw her. She figured it out all by herself. Well, for the most part. Edward saver her life… that's how it really started… an' then there was this tracker an'… fuck_. Fuck! _Victoria! One of the women _has _to be Victoria!" I was on my feet pacin' an' woderin' who the second woman could be. If there were newbies involved, it may very well be Maria… After what happened in Calgary, she wouldn't mind startin' shit to make me an' everyone else fuckin' miserable.

Peter was up in my face in a flash, "Who the fuck is Victoria an' what the fuck, Major? Yer tellin' me you let a human _live _with the knowledge that we exist for more than a _year_, an' you left her _on her own _for half of that? For fuck's sake, Major! We oughtta be happy it's a bunch of goddamn newborns instead of the fuckin' royals comin' down on our heads!"

I got right back up in his, as I growled out, "Don't you think I KNOW that? I was set to kill her Peter! I had a plan! I didn't care what Edward said, I wasn't goin' to let Alice be in that kind of danger… but Alice said she'd turn. She said Bella was destined to become one of us, so I let her be." I blew my hair outta my face an said, "Then I got to know her. She tried to sacrifice herself to the tracker I mentioned, to keep our family safe, Peter. She got away from us, from _me_! An' she ran straight to him hopin' he'd kill her an' leave the rest of the family alone."

I squared my shoulders an' narrowed my eyes as I said, "He bloodied her, broke five of her ribs, cracked her skull, broke her leg, an' **bit **her, Peter. Edward sucked the venom out like it was rattlesnake poison while I destroyed the fucker that did it. An' to top it all off, he fuckin' video taped the whole fuckin' thing so we got to watch e-v-e-r-y-thing we missed before we got there." I watched his face srew up in disgust as I felt the emotion roll off of him. "Oh an' he tried to do the same thing to Alice. Except her maker took her away an' changed her before James could track her down. An' since he couldn't have Alice, James killed her maker."

It was then we both heard the girls. They were in Charlotte's old International Scout, an' by the sounds of it, they were singin' Queens of Noise by the Runaways. Peter an' I looked at one another an' grinned big for a second before he asked, "So who the fuck is Victoria?"

The smile fell from my face an' I said, "James' mate."


	13. Chapter 14

***Ppov***

There we stood as the girls pulled up an' jumped out. They both had bags from numerous stores an' were both sportin' smiles as they passed by. With a couple quick kisses to our cheeks, they zipped into the cabin still singin' an' soundin' happy as can be. The Major an' I followed, of course. We, though, sat down on the couches an' waited patiently for the girls to join.

Char came out in new jeans and boots, with a tiny green top that showed off her gorgeous cleavage, an' then Bella padded in barefoot wearin' some torn up denims an' a tshirt with Strawberry Shortcake on it. They both curled up into our sides an' Char pointed a finger between us men an' said, "You, assholes sent me out with a damn newborn and forgot to tell me." Bella, giggled, an' said, "She about had a heart attack when I told her how old I was!" Then she pointed at me an' said, "For someone that knows so much you obviously didn't know that, did you?"

I shook my head, "No, Sugar, I did not. An' it didn't help that the Major felt it unnecessary to brief me on the matter 'til about 10 minutes ago, either." She looked at Jasper an' he threw his hands up an' said, "In my defense, there were more pressin' matters to be discussed, so I was slightly distracted." Then he winced as if he was in pain for a second an' Bella took a deep breath and said, "Sorry… I just… hate that word."

Jasper looked at his mate with soft eyes an' kissed her head an' then got serious an' said, "Darlin' I hate to say it, but there's trouble brewin' an' yer gonna have to start trainin' up to control your shields an' whatnot real quick. We'll need to start teachin' you how to fight, too." I watched her eyes widen an' I said, "Sugar, we got 'til the end of March an' then we're headin' out to Forks."

She looked at me with wild eyes an' asked, "Victoria?"

I nodded once an' sat back as Jasper told us the whole story of James an' Phoenix. Char was growlin' up a storm as Bella told the lot of us _exactly _what that cocksucker, Edward, had told her an' then done. I was the one feelin' the venom pool up as she told us how she'd been changed, though. Jasper had said he wanted to thank her wolf friend, an' I was inclined to feel the same. He didn't just save his friend, he saved my brother's mate, my sister, an' my mate's new best friend/sister, as well. We were truly in his debt.

On another note, Bella told her whole story this time, without hurtin' Jasper one bit. An' her physical shield didn't come up at all. Well… not until it was my turn to do the talkin'. The minute I said the Cullens were comin' there was a sizzle through the air an' all four of us were encased in a warpped bubble type force field.

I had to laugh! "Bella girl, you look as surprised as the rest of us!" Her eyes were inspectin' the transparent shield that, from this side, only shimmered the tiniest bit out of my peripheral. Charlotte made to knock on it, but it moved with her hand like a second skin. We could see it… sorta… but we could move around an' pick stuff up an' all, too.

We were so busy playin' with the new toy, Bella had to ask, "So they know, then? About me?"

I gave her 'WTF' face an' said, "Oh. Hell No! They don't know shit about you, Sister. I told Alice it involved you, but it's none of their business what yer doin' or who yer with or where you are, 'less you tell those fools yerself. I'm a masochist not a sadist." She looked relieved an' said, "Okay. Thanks Peter. I-I don't know if I can handle them just yet, you know?"

Char hopped up an' sat down with her arm around our newest kin an' said, "That lousy Bastard won't be comin' near you, Hun." Bella though, shook her head, "Char, it's not… Edward… I can't handle. I'm pretty sure I'd just get mad at him at this point, or maybe even feel sorry for him. It's Alice and Esme I'm really hurt by right now. Esme was like the mother I never got to have. Renee was always more like a big sister rather than a mom… and Alice not only left me, she left Jasper for shit that wasn't his fault! I'm glad she did, but that's just plain old _wrong_."

Jasper looked a little shocked an' said, "Darlin', Alice never thought he'd stay gone for more than a few weeks. Then, when he did stay away, she blamed me." Bella shot up out of her seat an' the bubble disappeared. "That's just it, Jasper! She'll defend poor little _Edward _and his _feelings _first. Even when she knows it's wrong, she puts the blame on someone else! Alice wants things to fit a certain way, into a pretty little box that her visions fit into and make up completely, and if they don't, she scraps the idea and looks for a new vision to make a new box! I get that her gift gives her a lot of responsibility, I do, but it also makes it easy for her to be a selfish manipulator."

She stood there lookin' livid as she went on, "Edward's the goddamn golden boy! Carlisle's first son, Esme's first attempt…" She shook her head, "Esme's favorite. Em and Rosalie were the most real of them all. Rose never liked me and Emmett at least hit the sonofabitch!" She looked around an' said, "Can we train now? I wanna hit something… hard."

I busted up! "Sure thing Shortcake. Lets go."

An' hit stuff she did! She was untouchable so all she did was put us all on the ground! So that was when we started workin' with her shield. She'd sit an' watch me an' the Major really go at it an' then she'd toss out that shimmerin' shit an' either jasper or I would be down for the count. We did figure out that, if she covered both of us, the fightin' just went on 'til Jasper got bored an' dropped my ass, though.

We also found out she could only shield people, No rocks. No trees. She said she'd have to try to shield a human sometime an' that she hoped it worked for them an' for the wolves, if there was a fight. Then we found out her range was currently at about 500 yards in all directions, but she said it was harder to keep Char an' Jasper covered at that distance, if she had to fight me, too.

Eventually, though, she got thirsty an' we quit for the night. Her an' the Major went off to grab a bite, an' I told Char, "Tomorrow, we make her fight without the shield. So let's run up to Billin's, an' see who there is to eat." She rolled her eyes an' took off, with me hot on her tail.


	14. Chapter 1

***Bpov***

Training was fun. Jasper held back his gift and fought Peter, but I had the feeling that if he'd used it, there would've been no contest. Of course, if it weren't for my own gift, I'd have probably had my ass handed to me, as well. I did pay close attention to the moves they made and the techniques they used, though. Especially Jasper. He did this thing… I'd only seen it done in Emmett's wire-foo movies… and it was _hot as hell_.

I was actually watching him right now, wondering if he knew I was here. He was stalking a bobcat a few hundred feel below me. His hair dangled in his eyes and the only movement he made was the rise and fall from the breaths he took. Then he pounced and I attempted to throw my shield around the cat.

I laughed when it worked, because Jasper missed the little thing and landed a foot from his target. I dropped down and snapped the cat's neck as it tried to escape. Jasper was just shocked dumb as I walked over and handed him his meal. However, when he took it from me without a word and then held my gaze as he sunk his teeth into his dinner… something curled inside of me and I felt my eyes get heavy-lidded.

I watched his throat work as he pulled at the wound and then he finished with the creature and stood with blood still left on his lips. I didn't know if it was wrong or right, but I went to him and stood on tip-toe in order to lick the blood from his lips before crashing into a kiss that was more primal than anything I'd ever known.

His hands cupped my rear and then my ankles were crossed behind his back. My back hit the side of a cliff face and my hands were in his hair. He ground his hardened length into my jean-clad core and pulled away enough to whisper/growl, "Let me in, Darlin'. Let me make you _feel_…" My breathing hitched and all of the sudden… I could feel the love I had for him duplicate. His love…I felt it inside my _**soul**_… It built and combined and fed my own until we stood stone still, pressed together with his lips beneath my ear and mine parted in awe. "I love you, Jasper. I love you. Oh _god_… I love you so much…"

I felt his lips bow into a smile and when he spoke, I felt the brush of those lips on my skin. "I know. You hadn't said it, but I feel it every time yer lips are on mine. So I just decided to let you feel mine the way I feel yers." He chuckled and said, "I wasn't quite prepared for the snowball effect it had on both of us, but it's good to know, so the next time I… make you feel… I can brace myself."

He leaned back to look in my eyes and I watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before backing us up and setting me gently back on my feet. I bit my lip and giggled. "So, I guess I can shield animals."

He laughed long and loud then said, "That you can. Although I must commend you on yer stealth. I didn't hear a damn thing. Wait… I didn't smell you either." He backed up. "Concentrate as hard as you can on bein' as undetectable as you possibly can." I just stood there. "Babe, you're looking at me. How am I supposed to-"

He grinned and said, "Fine, I'll turn around."

He instantly turned and it was like hide and seek. Except I had the feeling he wanted me to hide where a normal person would be seen… so I crept slightly to the right and crouched down next to the tree I'd been perched in. I kept thinking, _"Don't see me. Don't see me. Don't smell me. Don't find me," _as hard as I could. I mean, I'd pretty much been thinking along those lines up in the tree, but watching him was -

"Bella?"

He spun around and… "Holy Friggin' _Crow_!" His eyes nearly met mine but not quite. "Baby? I can't smell you, but I just heard you." I knew my shield had come up, but when I lowered it, Jasper jumped back about 6 feet and said, "Fuckin' hell, Darlin', yer like Harry Goddamn Potter!" I stood and asked, "The British wizard kid?" He bobbed an affirmative and said, "The shimmer… it was like camouflage. And yer scent was just, gone. Bella, yer, like… the best secret weapon ever."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands to my hips. I kept thinking of all the shit they'd use this new little twist for and asked, "How am I supposed to be ready in 6 weeks, if we keep finding new shit for me to practice and master?" Of course that made him all out gawf. "Oh, Darlin'! That's three times longer than any of us had. Honestly, we were more concerned about yer emotional state than yer battle tactics."

At that, I huffed and crossed my arms. "Sure, sure. Poor Broken Bella. Whatever will she do, when shoved into a fight or die situation with her ex and the family that abandoned her sorry ass? Lovely, Jasper. Just fucking lovely." He then came around back of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He bent down to kiss my neck and said, "Has anybody told you yer damn sexy when you bitch?"

I giggled and tilted my head to give him better access to my neck. "Jasper Whitlock, you are terrible!" He chuckled into my shoulder and said, "Yes Ma'am, I am. Now, Let's get back to the house. Dawn's comin' an' Peter's gonna love yer new party trick." I looked over my shoulder and said, "Let's sneak up on him and scare the piss out of him!" He smiled big and I hoped like hell I could pull this shit off.


	15. Chapter 15

***Chpov***

After a quick google of the sex offender listing of Billings Montana, Peter and I caught ourselves a quick bite and headed back south to Casper. We ditched the bastard, er, body, in the septic tank for a juvenile detention school outside Sheridan, and made it home before Jasper and Bella.

We came into the main room and my heathen of a husband said, "Wonder if the Major's introduced Shortcake to Private Parts, yet?" I reached up and cuffed him in the back of the head and then I swore I heard a giggle. Peter heard it too 'cause the next words out of his mouth were, "I'll behave, Baby. It sounds like they're on their way in so we should change to save Shortcake the smell." I nodded and headed up the stairs only to hear Peter cuss as he unceremoniously fell down half a flight of stairs.

He was on his feet in a crouch and growlin' and I was lookin' around for some sign of an intruder. Findin' nobody there nor any scent I said, "Baby, I don't see anyone. Hell, I don't even smell anyone. What the fuck happened?" He then started swattin' the air around his head. "Char do you believe in ghosts? I know we ain't never seen 'em before, but…" he ducked and I _saw _his hair ruffle! "Holy Hell! Peter… yer _**hair**_…" He looked up at me with wild eyes, "I know, Baby! _What the fuckin' hell_?"

That's when his hair stilled and we heard great gawfs erupt from seemingly nowhere. Peels of laughter that sounded like… "Major?"

Out of thin air, Bella and Jasper suddenly _appeared_. Jasper was holdin' his stomach with one hand and claspin' Bella's hand with the other, and he was half doubled over he was laughin' so damn hard. Bella had a hand slapped over her mouth but was gigglin' so hard she was just shakin' with it. However, Peter… had jumped backwards at their sudden show of selves and ended up knee deep in broken La-Z-Boy.

I couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that came outta my mouth. My mate was almost as bad with pranks as Emmett Cullen and there he stood, freaked the fuck out, talkin' about ghosts, and standin' in a jumble of leather and stuffin'! "Hoooo! Peter they got you gooooood!" He looked up at me and gaped like a goldfish. I giggled some more and Jasper said, "Consider us even for that time with the fish!"

I recalled Peter hidin' a few very small, very dead, fish in Jasper's study in Alaska when he was out huntin', and how long it took him to find all of them, and how long it took him to get the smell out! I believe this was much funnier and defiantly less smelly! I laughed all out and Bella said, "Oh god, Peter! The look on your face!"

My mate rose a brow, "Shortcake, I assume you are the party responsible for the ghostly invisibility act?" She bit her lip and bobbed her head. Jasper, though, went into a story that had us plottin' a completely new strategy for attack and defense. Now all we had to do was fine tune Sister's shields and we'd be home free. So out we went. Into the woods so the lot of us could play hide and be ambushed.

Now, whoever this Victoria was, she was in for a big damn surprise, that's for sure. Because by the end of the first week Bella and Jasper had yet to take the next step in their romantic entanglement and it was makin' Bella a ravenous fighter sans shield. That, and could shield herself and two others that were a half mile out with no hint of error. We were hopin' she'd be able to shield more but didn't have anyone else to practice on. Well… _didn't _was the key word, because as of tonight, we were expectin' company.

See, last night the Major got a call from Rosalie. She and Emmett had somehow finagled their way into an invite to our lovely home. Apparently Carlisle had called them home from another of their extended honeymoons and decided to track down the Major for a visit. Bella had agreed to let the two come, as long as she didn't have to let them know she was here… but I wondered how long she'd stay hidden. She obviously wanted to see Emmett, but from everythin' she'd said, her and Rose pretty much hated each other.

So… when we heard Emmett comin' from a good two miles out, Bella, shimmered herself out of sight an we all waited outside on the porch for them to roll up. We heard their vehicle clamor over the cattle guard and I looked out at the tree line waitin' for them to come rollin' up the half mile drive. We owned most of the back side of the mountain but the house was near enough to the road that there was no missin' a thing comin' or goin' from the only way onto the property by car, truck, or otherwise.

Emmett's big red jeep came barrelin' through the trees and I loosed a sigh and said, "Aw hell, here we go…"


	16. Chapter 16

***Bpov***

I was standing in the doorway when the jeep pulled up. Rosalie looked a little windblown and was scowling at my mate as Em jumped out and came running up the front steps to give Jasper the 'Guy Hug'. You know, that thing guys do where they clasp hands like arm wrestlers and lean a shoulder in to pat the other guy's back a couple times, before letting go, so it's still 'Manly'.

"Hey, Bro! Peter. Charlotte." Em nodded his head to each of my new siblings as Rosalie sauntered up. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale, WHAT the FUCK? We were, oh so politely, decreasing the population of the, 'Dreaded Man-Eating Tigers' from the jungles of India, when we got a call saying we had to come back for the sake of _Bella Fucking Swan_? Then Carlisle tells us it's _Peter _that's the all knowing _Asshat _that's deemed our lives so unimportant as to risk our destruction over a human that is most likely off fucking Mike Newton by now? All I can say is, this better be some serious shit Whitlocks, or I'm going back to Bengal!"

I couldn't see the look on his face, but Jasper was all business when he said, "We believe Victoria an' another female are gettin' ready to set loose an army of newborns on Forks as a means of retribution for James' death. Her target bein' Bella an' any an' all that she holds dear. Now, I realize yer distaste for her, Rose-"

"I have no distaste for her Jasper. Not in the general sense, at least. I just thought she could do better that becoming one of the damn dead walking. I mean, can you picture babies with all those dark curls and Newton's blue eyes?" to my astonishment neither I nor Jasper gagged at the gooey look that spread across her face as she described the fictitious children. "No, Rose, I cannot, but that is neither here nor there. What I can picture, is the Volturi reignin' down on the bloodbath that would be the Olympic Peninsula should we stand by an' let this shit just happen! If they were to find out our involvement, the consequences would have no bounds. We all would be destroyed."

Emmett put a hand on his wife's arm and spoke a soft plea, "Rosie, we can't let that bitch kill Bells. Not after what she went through to try and save all of us." She looked at him with a grimace and said, "Uhg, I know, Em. She deserves our goddamn help, I just wish Edward had listened and stayed away from her in the first place! Then she'd never have had to suffer and we'd all still be a family." She looked so sad I actually felt for her as Emmett drew her close for comfort. Char then suggested continuing our discussion inside so I zipped into the corner and sat down on the plush carpeting to look, listen, and learn.

They made their way into the main room and sat down. Em and Rose on one sofa and Peter and Char on the other, with Jasper on the cushy ottoman. The silence was deafening until Peter asked, "So how would you two kids like to stay with us 'til we go to Forks?" Jasper visibly stiffened in his seat and Peter continued, "We could train an' maybe get to know each other a bit better. The night life here sucks but it's better than Forks. We got plenty of game here for yer huntin' needs, too."

Em said, "Rosie, I did catch the scent of black bear. You know, we've never spent any real time with Peter and Charlotte before, and they _are _Jasper's family…" Rosalie looked at Jasper and then at Peter and Char but Char broke in with, "Before you go makin' any decisions, just know that we got ourselves a secret weapon that you may or may not be too fond of. So if you stay… you have to respect our judgment and our ways." She looked at Jasper and smiled, but he was still stewing, I could tell. As if on cue, he blew the hair from his face and gave Rose and Em a nod.

Rose looked at him for a good few seconds and then looked down at her nails. "We'll stay, and we won't make a fuss. No matter how _disturbing _your… _weapon _or _ways_… may be." She looked at Jasper and said, "Family's worth a hell of a lot of tolerance these days," then she winked at him as Emmett said, "Damn straight! Now… tell us about this, "Secret Weapon" you guys have."

I kept up my shields and blurred to stand behind Emmett. Then I reached out and flick his ear. "Ow, sonofa…" his hand came up to his ear and I flick the other one. "Goddamn that hurts! What the fuck, Jazz?" He and Rose were completely bewildered but the others were snickering as I gave Rose's hair a slight tug. She whipped her head around and I did it again. "Okay, not the fucking hair!" I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as I zipped around to the front of the two of them and said, "Chill, Rosalie, you're still drop dead fucking gorgeous," and dropped my shields.

"Bella Fucking Swan?"

"Bells?"

I winked at them and said, "Now you see me…" then shimmered out of sight and said, "Now you don't." I then reappeared in Jasper's lap.

Both of them were struck dumb for a few moments but then Em recovered saying, "She's like the Cheshire Cat!" Rose, however didn't take it so well. She was instantly in front of us, "I thought we were supposed to be protecting you? You don't even need protecting!" she then tried to slap my face but my shield came up and her hand bounced right off.

I stood and very calmly looked up at her enraged expression and said, "She sent Laurent for me and he… Please Rosalie? She'll kill Charlie. And Angela and Ben and the entire fucking town! I can't fight an army all by myself."

And just like that… her rage drained away and looked so sad. "Goddamnit, Bella… they would've been such beautiful babies…"


	17. Chapter 17

***Bpov***

The next hour was spent explaining the whole story to Rose and Em. We kept it simple, though. We limited it to what happened with Edward, how I was changed, how I met up with Jasper and subsequently Peter and Char, and all the cool tricks I could do with my shields. Rose actually hugged me after the whole thing was out and Em swore Edward would pay for hurting his baby sister.

Then Peter wanted to train and so we did. We ended up spending half the day with me fighting Emmett and Rose sans shields, and the other half working at keeping everyone invisible and/or physically shielded while Em proceeded to try and whoop up on the 'Secret Weapon'. All in all… it was Awesome! Rose even warmed up to Peter and Char, which was slow going but it helped that Char gave Peter as much shit or more than Rose ever gave Em. Something we all got a kick out of. Emmett warmed up to them both pretty quickly, though. And if I was correct, I'd put money on him and Peter attempting to prank Jasper within the week.

It was twilight when we decided to call it quits. We all sat down on the porch while Char pulled out her blackberry and I leaned over to see one 'Johnny Bade' of Denver, plastered on her screen. "Is he on tonight's menu, then?" She grinned wickedly and said, "Oh yeah! Just lookin' at him gets my throat to burnin'."

Rose made a disgusted noise and asked, "Bells, how can you look at some poor man's picture and be so blasé about his imminent demise?" Char got an offended look and took a breath to say something I knew would just stir up shit, so I cut to the point. "Because he's a registered sex offender convicted of child molestation." Rose's jaw dropped and her eyes went jet black a second before she smiled at Char and said, "Bon appetite."

***Rpov***

Peter and Charlotte had just gone out for their dinner when I had to ask, "So you two really are mates then?"

Bella had been laying with her head in Jazz's lap while the two of them talked to Em about the wolves, since neither of them had been with us when we'd encountered them the first time, but now she sat up and asked, "Does that bother you or are you just wondering what the fuck?" Emmett barked out a laugh before shutting the hell up, and I said, "I was just wondering how it happened. _When_, it happened…"

Jazz piped in with, "Neither one of us believed Char when she pointed it out, but we came to the conclusion for ourselves when we realized I never tried to attack her in Phoenix." I know my face had to look as confused as I felt but then Emmett said, "You were too busy avenging her. Protecting your mate and eliminating any threats always comes first, man. I mean, hell, I couldn't breath enough to snarl but you were fuckin' breathing the whole time."

I thought about that and it made sense but then I asked, "Then why the fuck did you-"

"Because what all of you failed to realize was that Jasper was in a room with six other thirsty vampires. One of which was Edward, by the way, and he was feeling all of your thirst along with his own! I'm positive that, even if he'd gotten to me, either he would have stopped before I was drained, or hell, he might have never even actually have bitten me! His instincts might've kicked in and told him that he had me and I was safe so there was no reason to flip shit."

My eyes widened and I looked at Jazz. "You… you could feel our _thirst_? This _whole time_?" He nodded and Emmett whistled low, "Jazz, man… Why didn't you tell us? All this time and we just thought-"

"That he was weak? That he couldn't be trusted? Em, if you were thankful for being accepted into a family when you'd spent so long in a coven like Maria's, would you be pawning off the blame for your indiscretions, or would you try harder next time and be thankful for the control that you had in the mean time?" Bella had a point. I just felt so bad for ripping into him that last time… "Jesus, Jazz… When we left Wisconsin…" He waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it Rose. I had it comin'. Control is control. Either ya keep it, or ya loose it… just 'cause I work on a different scale than you, doesn't mean I get to make bullshit excuses. Bella's just been too damn nice."

I looked at my brother's mate and said, "I don't know… she's a lot more of a smartass bitch than she used to be… but I think I like her better this way." The boys went stone still, but Bells, smiled big and said, "Better a smartass than a dumbass, and I'm a bitch and proud of it! Quiet and timid got me broken… I'm stronger than that now, or at least I hope I am." Jasper tugged her into his lap and said, "Yer a goddamn 'Secret Weapon', Darlin'! An' as far as bein' strong for other reasons… with me, you won't have to be if you don't want. I'll never fuckin' hurt you, Bella. Yer _Mine _'til the end of time."

She leaned into his touch and said, "And you, Jasper Whitlock, are mine… but seeing Jake and the rest of the family's going to be… trying." I rolled my eyes, "Bells, I don't know shit about your furry friend, but I do know that Esme and Carlisle may have done as Edward asked, but they resent it deep down. I think he left because he could hear it in their heads. Especially Esme. He was always her favorite, but you were her baby girl and he took you away from her. I know I'd be fucking livid, so Esme has to be resentful at the very least."

She sighed and said, "I guess well find out eventually. Right now, I just want to be thankful for not being alone. It wasn't all bad, I mean, I got to really think about myself and everyone else and all, but… now that I have Jasper and Peter and Char and you guys, " she giggled, "I guess I'm just one lucky bitch."


	18. Chapter 18

***Bpov***

It was later that night that Em and Rose figured out that Jasper and I still had not had sex. However Rose thought it was a good thing so the second Em made a comment, she cuffed him in the back of the head. I laughed at his expense and said, "Watch it Em. We'll be sexually active at some point and just think what we could do and **where **when we're invisible." His eyes got a far off look to them and he looked at Rose and said, "Baby, I wish we could have invisible sex on the beach in the sun…" Of course she replied with, "Mmmmm, lest go have visible sex on top of the cliff under the moon."

They disappeared after that.

Three days later Char and Rose called it quits half way through our usual training. "Why aren't going all day?" Everybody looked at me weird and then Rose said, "Because we need to go shower and get ready to go." I didn't know we or they were going anywhere… "Where are you going?" Rose smiled, "Denver. Em's taking me to a dance club for actual music and then we're staying overnight. We'll be back tomorrow around noon." I nodded dismissively and looked at Char. "How 'bout you, Sister Charlotte?" She lit up like a Christmas tree, "Jackson! Peter and I are doin' Yellowstone for the night." I gave her a smile and made a shooing motion with my hands, "Well get yer asses cleaned up then." They both got big smiles and booked it for the house.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Peter and Emmett talking to Jasper in tones I couldn't here. I shimmered myself invisible and crept up on the three and heard Jasper say, "Why bother goin' anywhere when we'll have the whole fuckin' place to ourselves?" Em and Peter both scoffed but left it at that. Then they looked around and headed of towards the house. I stayed behind and decided I'd hunt real quick before goin' home for the night.

A badger and a bobcat later, I walked into the house and realized I was still under my shimmer shield. Em and Peter were all done up and Jasper was nowhere to be seen, so I just dropped my shields and ended up scaring the shit outta Em. "Jeez, Bells! What the fuck?" I giggled and said, "Now you know how I felt sometimes Em." He shook his head and kissed my cheek before saying, "Jazz is out for a hunt… I thought. Of course I thought he was with you, so…"

"I'm right here, actually."

I turned to see my mate walk in with a Walmart bag in one hand and a tiny cactus in the other. I cocked a brow and he grinned and raised the bag and said, "These are for us later," then he held up the tiny cactus and said, "and this is for you now." I took it and realized it smelled almost just like him… "Baby it's awesome. It smells like you." He looked like he'd blush if he could and said, "I thought you'd like it better than cut flowers."

Again I cocked a brow, "What am I missing? They're all leaving and you're bringing me gifts…"

Rose came down the stairs and huffed at me with disbelieving eyes, "It's fucking **Valentine's Day**, Isabella! What kind of girl are you?" I couldn't stop myself from gaping. "I-I've never had a cause to celebrate it before." She looked shocked and Charlotte came in with a scowl, "Well, let's git! Let the girl have her first damn Valentine's Day with her mate, instead of standin' around gawkin' at her like a two-headed chicken! Peter, c'mon." Peter winked at me and they ran out the door.

Rose wiped the shock of her face and kissed my cheek then grabbed Emmett and slapped a hand over his mouth before dragging his ass out the door with a big-ass-grin plastered on her face. I snickered and shook my head before turning to Jasper. He'd set up the t.v. with a movie and sprinkled pink, white, and red heart confetti over the coffee table and spread out a king sized red velvet comforter on the floor with fuzzy pink throw pillows. "Surprise!"

"Oh Jasper…" My hand came up to my heart, "I didn't even remember it was Valentine's Day, and here you are with this whole…" I waved at the scene he'd set, "and I just suck!"

He chuckled and literally swept me off my feet and set me down with him on the thick red velvet. "Don't' be silly, Darlin'. Havin' you is all I need anyway. I got us a movie an' some fluffy fuzzy shit an' some bits of paper. The cactus was somethin' of an afterthought even." He reached up and cupped my face with his hand, "I love you Isabella. An' really, all I want is for Valentine's Day is you."

We kissed and it was like one of those 'Princess Bride' moments where it blew all the other kisses away. Lips and tongues and teeth and limbs all touched and twisted and explored. Hands roamed and clothing was lost. Skin on pale skin. Marble flesh on marble flesh. Then he was nestled into the valley of my thighs, and I was a filled for the very first time.

There was no pain, or tears. Just soul exploding joy and mind numbing pleasure. If I had believed the love I'd felt in the woods that day was the height of my romantic experiences, then I was truly a fool. This was not just love and lust, but it was want and need and relief and satisfaction all with an edge of fear and uncertainty. It would have brought tears to my eyes and great sobs of joy and relief, had I been capable of them. However, instead, I just clung to my mate's rapturous embrace and tried not to completely loose myself in this world of ours forever.

He was inside of me 'til dawn broke and the birds sons had quieted. He'd shown me gratification in ways I didn't know existed. And he'd lost himself into me more times than was polite to repeat. By the time we slowed to a playful pace and feel, we realized it was a good thing we'd been on the floor. Our fluffy, fuzzy, Valentine's nest, was nothing more than fabric scraps and feather fibers.

We made it to the shower and spent nearly two hours there. But finally calmed ourselves enough to put clothes on when we heard Emmett's jeep cross the cattle guard. Jasper and I looked like we were kids getting caught at how fast we were clothed and down stairs. I was just starting the vacuum as Jasper took the trash out and Em came bursting through the door. He was all over me for what he deemed the 'After-Sex-Smirk' I had affixed to my face, but I didn't even care. I just looked over his shoulder at Rose, who put her hands on her hips and laughed, "One lucky fuckin' bitch…"


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry it's been so long, kids… the army waits for no man, woman, child, or otherwise lol. Hope You like this chapter. I know it's short but I'll update soon. PROMISE!_

_p.s. thanks 4 the reviews I 3 u ALL!_

***Jpov***

We'd been trainin' as per usual, but every time I looked at Bella all I saw were her pink pebbled nipples under my fingers an' tongue. I saw her flat stomach and round breasts, as she rode me, an' her wet folds, as I pumped my fingers into her an' sucked on her little bundle of wonder… Last night an' this mornin' was the single most intense sexual experience of my life. An' now I'm watchin' her wrestle Em…

"Darlin' ur-"

I had to cringe when, the moment I spoke, she faltered an' ended up throwin' her shield up sendin' Emmett to the ground. "Shit! Sorry!" I watched as she helped him up an' then sat down with a growl. "Fuck, I don't know what's wrong with me…" She looked at Em, "I'm so sorry. That hasn't happened in days!" She shook her head an' I went to her side but, before I could say a thing, Em popped off with, "Bells, you just had sex with your mate for the first time. And it was for less than 24 hours! What'd you expect?"

Both of us were struck dumb as Peter an' Rose snickered an' Charlotte said, "Honey, yer doin' better than we all thought you'd be! We thought trainin' would be put off for at least a couple days!"

Simultaneously, Bella an' I both said, "What!"

***Bpov***

"Days? You thought we'd be… for _days_?"

Rose then stepped up and looked down at me only to shake her head. The she went to Jasper and cuffed him in the back of his. As the crack sounded and his expletive ended, she said, "Fuck's sake Jazz! You know how hard it is for us to pull ourselves apart to train in the mornings, and we've been doing it for decades! Have you _never _been around a newly mated pair?"

I looked at Peter as he looked at my mate, shook his head, and said, "What you just thought Char an' I were that bigga' sex fiends?" Jasper smirked at him and I had to ask, "How long did you all go before stopping your first times?" Rose and Em both said four days, while Peter and Char said six. There was a debate on whether or not human blood had to do with sating their thirst better, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, it came down to them agreeing that they only stopped because the thirst made them stop. After that, they said it got easier but it's still hard to keep their hands off each other in private and sometimes even public.

"But Carlisle and Esme-"

"Are very quiet." I looked at Rose and she went on, "Bitch please! Those two hide it well but Esme takes Carlisle his _lunch _at the hospital _every shift_!" My brows knit up and then I laughed. "Oh my god, they have _nooners_! I never would have…" I continued to laugh when Em added, "Seriously, Bells, they go at it as bad as we do but they've like, perfected the art of whisper sex."

I lost it. I was doubled over in giggles for ages before I was able to calm enough to say, "So the fact that all I can think about is Jasper's mouth and… about Jasper," I cleared my throat and smirked at him and then at the rest before continuing, "that's normal?"

"Shortcake, what's not normal is the level of restraint you have! You two ought to be fuckin' like bunny rabbits on crack right now, not tryin' to focus on whoopin' up on us! The Major's been unintentionally projectin' to the point I'm 'bout ready to soil my damn denims over here." Peter pointed to a noticeable bulge in his pants that, 'til now, I'd not noticed and then went on, "An' poor fuckin' Emmett's been the only one fightin' with you 'cause it's the only way he can keep from runnin' off with his wife for the next 2 days! So do us ALL a favor, Sug, an' get the fuck on outta here… please?"

I looked around for a spit second before I was picked up, thrown over Jasper's shoulder, and whisked away, to the back side of Casper Mountain, to be thoroughly sexed up, down, and sideway… for the next four and a half days!


End file.
